60th Hunger Games
by Finnick123
Summary: I am not accepting tributes. I will write it with my characters. Please read and review. FINISHED
1. Tributes

I ran down into the trees' trying to take cover. The mutts are chasing me, and their way faster than any human. The mutts look like penguins that slide on grass on their stomachs, only, they are not sliding. They have centipede legs down their body that they crawl really fast. They are so small and have so many legs that it looks like their gliding. I tripped over a vine and got back up as fast as I could. The tight ballerina pants and big sweater wasn't the best tribute outfit the gamemakers thought of. I kept running and running until I ran into another tribute.

I pulled a paragraph out of the story and put it here as a teaser. Now just to keep track, here are the tributes for the 60th hunger games.

District 1:

B: Treese

G: Glasse

District 2:

B: Lighter

G: Poppy

District 3:

B: Unknown

G: Unknown

District 4:

B: Trevok

G: Unknown

District 5:

B: Unknown

G: Unknown

District 6:

B: Chiron (Main)

G: Ticker

District 7:

B: Unknown

G: Unknown

District 8:

B: Unknown

G: Unknown

District 9:

B: Cable

G: Unknown

District 10:

B: Unknown

G: Unknown

District 11:

B: Ornie

G: Star

District 12:

B: Ribbon

G: Pixie


	2. Cornucopia

My name is Chiron. I am in the Hunger Games. And I will win. The world is dropping, but it is me rising on my metal plate. I can see my death coming straight for me. I know I will have people watching out for me, but anything goes in the hunger games. I look to evaluate the arena. Woods all around this giant field. This is too simple, there has to be a twist. 49, 48, 47, 46. The tributes are in a circle around the cornucopia which is 100 yards distance from all of us. I look at the other tributes. I recognize them all from training. I notice Treese from 1, Cable from 9, Pixie from 12, and Star from 11.

27,26,25,24. I am from 6 and my district partner, Ticker, is probably all the way across from me which my view is blocked from the cornucopia. This year is going to be different because I have an alliance which can beat the careers. My alliance includes the wimpy girl from 4 who betrayed the careers to join us. She has black hair and blue eyes. She is 12 and is very small. Both from 12. Pixie and Ribbon. Pixie is 14 and a great strategist but not very strong and Ribbon is 17 and a bulldozer. Ticker from my district who is 16 and beautiful with her blonde hair with her blue eyes. If I don't win, I want her to win. But I will win. And finally, the boy from 11, Ornie. He is 15 and he is our food supplier.

4, 12, 6, and 11. We could do it and take the careers. 13, 12, 11, 10, 9. I get ready to step off my platform. I speak a little prayer to my alliance. My feet are energized to run straight to the cornucopia and get ready to climb. 5,4,3,2,1. The gong sounds and I jump off and start running. I see people running around me. I am the first to reach the Cornucopia and I start climbing. Someone grabes my foot and pulls me on the ground. I swear in frustration and swing my body up and pin my attacker on the grass. It is the girl from 10. I grab a knife beside a backpack a few feet away from me and plunge it into her heart. I look at the knife and keep it. It is ok, but the supplies in the Cornucopia is much better. I climb again and reach the top. I jump in and throw a green backpack over my shoulder. I grab a spear leaned against the gold wall and plunge it into a tribute who just entered the horn. I start climbing back out and jump out of the giant horn. I take a sec to re-gather my thoughts. I look around and see a lot of bodies on the ground with blood on them. People are still running around the place. I see mostly careers. I run up the red-head district 2 girl, Poppy, and throw my spear through her back. As soon as I let go of my spear I feel a ripping pain through my thigh and realize the district 9 boy, Cable shot me with his bow and arrow.

I rip out the arrow and remove my spear from Poppy's body. I run to Pixie and the District 4 girl. We gather up as much supplies as we can. I see Ornie fighting the boy from district 8. He stabs the district 8 boy through the stomach with a sharp knife. He runs to us. I hear a scream behind me as I see blood splatter across the grass. The district 4 girl was killed by the district 4 boy, Trevok!

"Run!" I yell and me and my alliance runs leaving the district 4 girl behind. She is dead anyway. We run into the forest with me in the lead. I notice no one is following us either so I slow down to a jog. I run around a tree and a part of the ground sinks. I stop in my tracks. There is a foot by foot hole in the ground that leads to who-knows-where. Well, the gamemakers do. I knew there was a twist. There is probably thousands of those things all over the arena with motion sensors. I keep running around trees watching the ground for any booby traps. I hear a snap behind me and a vine came alive and picked up Pixie by the neck. My allies and I are trying to undo it while it is strangling her. The vine is moving too fast for me to cut it with my spear. Ornie takes is sword and starts climbing the tree. More vines come to life and try and get him but they all miss. He cuts the vine and Ribbon catches her. We keep going until we find a meadow where we set up a tent that Ornie grabbed at the cornucopia. I do a head count and we have most of our alliance. We have me from 6, Ornie from 11, and both from 12. The girl from 4 is dead, but we are missing 1 more. Then I remember who, the closest person to me in these games, the girl from 6, my tribute partner, Ticker.


	3. Only 3

Everyone was eager to see the dead faces up in the sky tonight. We all mostly wanted to see if Ticker was still alive. Despite this is a fight to the death, we became real friends in the training center. It was forced friendship, but it was friendship. We all wanted to sleep when we got back because we were exhausted but we had to see the deaths.

BOOM! One cannon. The bloodbath at the Cornucopia ended. It lasted 1 hour. BOOM! BOOM! The cannons continued until there was 8 cannons in total. Only 8! Out of my alliance, I have 12 people to kill! We waited a few hours and gathered food around the meadow and ate our dinner.

The capitol seal appears in the sky and the anthem plays. The first tribute is the girl from 2, Poppy, who I threw my spear at. That means both from 1 are alive. Both from 3 are dead. The girl from 4. The boy from 7. TICKER IS ALIVE! No deaths from 6! Everyone gives a sigh of relief and we continue looking at the deaths. Both from 8, Ornie killed the boy. The girl from 10, who I killed. That is it. So Ornie's district partner, Star, is alive. We count who else is alive.

Both from 1. The boy from 2. The boy from 4. Both from 5. Both from 6. The girl from 7. Both from 9. The boy from 10 and both from 11 and 12. (I just wrote this so you can keep tabs on who is alive.)

Ribbon took the first watch and I drifted off to sleep. Pixie woke me up when it was my turn to watch. I got up and walked out of the tent. The sun was just rising over the horizon. I will only have to watch for a few hours. Then we will be up and having breakfast then heading to the cornucopia to battle any remaining careers. Then we will be searching for Ticker, and possibly Star. By then we will be hunting for any remaining tributes and none of knows when it is just us left. Will we part ways, will we be forced into a bloodbath, or will we kill each other in our sleep? It is a very disturbing thought. The others wake up at we start walking. We are each rewarded with a walking stick to pat the ground in case of any booby traps. We don't make 1 mile until we start walking down a hill. But were not walking down a hill. I look down and see I am ankle deep in this green substance that is sucking us down. It is not quite quick sand but it has the same goal. I didn't notice it because when you take a step you have an illusion you're walking down something with no restraint but we are really walking straight, just sinking. The illusion is so bad; the others haven't noticed and are still walking.

"STOP!" I yell at them trying to get my foot out but I can't. The others turn around to look at me.

"What?" Ribbon asks. I point towards the ground and they all look their legs which are almost knee deep.

"It is a booby trap! An illusion," I tell them grabbing on to a tree and pulling, "The more you walk, the deeper you get." They all start panicking. I have no clued what to do. Could this be impossible to get out of? BOOM! Cannon goes off. Someone else is dead. Ribbon is panicking really badly now. He starts running to find something to grab on too. Pixie and Ornie yell at him to come back but he is already a few yards away.

"Stay here!" I yell at them, "I am only ankle deep let me try." I run to catch up to him. Ribbon is trying to swim now because he is shoulder deep. He is waving his arms in the air screaming. Then he starts running again. I am knee deep. I wonder how much of this is around the arena. I run dodging trees and eventually reach him.

"Calm DOWN! STOP MOVING!" I scream at him. His mouth is underneath and all you see is his eyes and forehead. Before I could grab Ribbon and pull him, something grabs him and pulls him under. I guess at a certain level, they pull you in. I don't know who they are but I don't want to know. I am down to my elbows now. The green substance is really a mossy blanket that is laid on the grass. It resemble the grass so much, no wonder we missed it. On the left side of the path of moss is Pixie and Ornie running on the grass.

"You can only be saved by human contact! I pushed pixie out and she grabbed me and pulled me out! Give me your hand!" Ornie says. I give him my hand and he pulls me out of the moss and I crawl on grass. I get a better view of what happened. There a shaded part of the grass that is the moss-like-substance that runs through the forest like a path. BOOM! Another cannon. That must be Ribbon's. The district 12 male tribute is dead. I don't need to tell Pixie and Ornie because they can tell by my face. Two people dead in one morning. I wonder who was the first death, more like I wonder if it was Star from district 11, or my tribute partner Ticker. Then Pixie bursts into tears over her only friend from home, Ribbon. Now our alliance is only 3.


	4. Mutt Attack

We kept watching out for any darker patches of grass that would suck us in or some vines that would choke us to death or some pot holes in the ground that we would fall to our doom. But other than that, we were still miserable. We were mourning over Ribbon's death when Pixie was walking in another dark patch of moss on the ground and we had to pull her out. Then I fell down into a pot hole and was holding on the edge of the ground by my fingertips. I look down and there is empty darkness. They pull me up and step over the hole. Later that day a vine snaps around Ornie's wrist and pulls him into the air. I figured out a trick with the vines though. I stab the tree with my spear and the vine goes dead.

The three of us are running out of supplies now. We have 2 water bottles left and a whole backpack full of food left. It is not much to last on. Ornie picks some weeds off the ground and we munch on those while we search for Ticker. I have to admit I miss her, but I have to win these games if I want to go home. District 6 is my home. My parents are waiting for me, my little brother is waiting for me, and most importantly, my girlfriend, Alisa is waiting for me. I will make it home.

BOOM! A cannon goes off. We all stop in our tracks when we see the hovercraft appear just a couple yards away from us. We see a body being lifted into a sky and can make it out to being a guy with black hair. So it isn't Ticker. BOOM! BOOM! Two more cannons go off and we see some more bodies lifting into the sky. Something is killing them.

"We should get out of here. Maybe those are careers killing tributes or maybe the careers are being killed. Both options mean we should get to the cornucopia and see if the careers have their base set up there," Pixie suggests and it is not a bad idea. Ornie nods and we start jogging in the direction of the meadow we slept last night. We arrive and it is late afternoon. We can't believe it has only been one day! Once we are back at the meadow we take a water break and eat dinner then we head off for the direction we came from the cornucopia. There is a rustle in the bushes behind us and we turn around to see what it is. Then the _thing _crawls out. It is a penguin lying on its stomach but it is crawling with nothing. I squint to see tiny centipede legs, thousands running down its body. The penguin slides on the grass towards me but it is not sliding, it is crawling on the feet. Another illusion that tricks your eyes. There are so many legs and the penguin slides so fast that it looks like it is gliding on grass.

"IT'S A MUTT!" Ornie yells just in time. Pixie pushes me out of the way and the penguin jumps and bites the space I was seconds ago. More penguin mutts come out of the bushes and crawl/slide towards us. We start running through the forest, not even watching for any potholes or sinking moss. We just keep running. The penguin mutts are probably what killed those 3 tributes. We keep running and running. I jump over a log and turn the corner of a tree. I look back to see a glimpse of black and white. They are really fast, but I don't see my allies. We have split up. I run down into the trees' trying to take cover. The mutts are chasing me, and their way faster than any human. I trip over a vine and get back up as fast as I can. The tight ballerina pants and big sweater wasn't the best tribute outfit the gamemakers thought of. I keep running and running until I run into another tribute.


	5. My New Alliance

I plunged my spear into a penguin mutt and whack a second mutt with the other's corpse on the end of my spear. I take my spear out of the corps and run the second mutt through just to make sure it is dead. I turn to see the other tribute fighting with me, lashing her sword through the penguin mutt's bodies. I feel a sting in my right calf and swing my spear there to hit the attacker. The mutt flies into a tree and falls dead to the ground. I try to take a step forward but I can't my leg is numb and my vision is getting blurry. I get a sick feeling to my stomach. Then I feel myself being dragged. I am being dragged into a whole in the side of a tree. I see a male and female tribute running away from me and penguin mutts following them. Then my vision is so blurry, I can't make anything. I look down to my right calf and see a big red blood stain drenching the ballerina pants. Whatever poison is in those mutts, it sure works well enough. I eventually pass out.

I wake to the same spot and use my last efforts to count how many deaths today, if it still even today. Someone died in the morning, then Ribbon, and then there were 3 deaths before the mutt attack, plus me. All they add to 6 plus the 8 from yesterday. That equals 14 deaths so far. That leaves Ticker to kill 10 tributes. If I can't win, she will have to. Then I pass out again.

When I wake up, I see a fire blazing beside me. My vision has cleared and I can see again. I try to move my leg but it is way too sore. I see a bandage has been wrapped around the wound and it is less blood stained. I pot of fruits and grain is beside me but there is no one to be seen. I am stripped of my weapons so I have no defense if a tribute comes and that is what happens. Someone emerges from behind a tree. Someone with caramel colored hair, and silver eyes. It is the boy from district 9, the boy who shot me at the cornucopia, Cabel. Cabel comes and sits next to me. He doesn't look like he wants to hurt me. I remember him from somewhere but I can't remember. Wait! He is the one who helped drag me into the tree. Him and the girl who helped me fight off the mutts. I manage to sit up.

"What is going on and why did you help me?" I ask.

"Shut up and I will explain everything ok?" He asks. His face looks serious but the elfish features, no one could ever keep a straight face while looking at it. So I nod and he continues,

"After the battle at the cornucopia, Star from 11 and I made an alliance with the boy from 10 and the girl from 5. Today, this morning, we heard two cannons and later, we were attacked by penguin mutts and they killed the boy from 10 and the girl from 5. Me and Star escaped and split up. She found you and fought but when you got bit, we hid you and ran. Once we escaped we came back to get you and cleared the poison out with our combined wits of district 11, agriculture, and district 9, grain. Star is gone out for food and it is sunset on the same day we were attacked. No cannons went off after the attack either."

I take that all in, wondering why they helped me. So I ask and he answers,

"Ticker asked ever tribute except the careers to watch over you. We all know who we love and what we would do to protect them so we understood." I was shocked at what he said and I didn't say anything more.

Later that night, Star, Cabel and I watched the deaths. The capitol seal showed up in the sky and then the anthem played. The first death was the girl from 5 who was killed from the mutts. The girl from 7. YES! No deaths from 6 again! Ticker is alive and survived day 1! I calm my mind and continue to look at the deaths. The girl from 9. Either the girl from 9 died this morning or was the third to be killed by the mutts. Same for the girl from 7. The boy from 10, who was killed by the mutts. And finally, Ribbon from 12. I count who is alive after day 1.

Both from 1. The boy from 2. The boy from 4. The boy from 5. Both from 6. The boy from 9. Both from 11 and the girl from 12.

I whisper a little goodnight to Ticker as I fall asleep with my new alliance.


	6. The Battle and the Kiss

"Why did you attack me at the Cornucopia?" I ask Cabel as the three of us eat breakfast.

"I was trying to get your attention. Me, Star, the girl from 5, and the boy from 10 were trying to get you to come with us. If I ran to you, I would be throwing myself in the bloodbath, so I shot where it would do the least damage," he replies. I nod and we continue to eat. Cabel is a little upset to know his tribute partner died yesterday either in the morning or by the same mutts that killed two members of his alliance. We get up to start walking to the cornucopia. Unlike my last alliance, this one has plenty of food. We can barely carry it all. But it is mostly grains and water and plants. We only have limited amount of meat. What they didn't know is that the arena is full with booby traps. So I show them how to avoid them and we continue walking.

Luckily, we have no accidents on the journey to the cornucopia so far. We sit down at noon and eat lunch. We were packing up our little picnic a cannon goes off. Someone is dead. I run through my mind how many tributes are alive. 8 from cornucopia plus 5 from yesterday, plus one from right now equals 14 dead. So 12 are alive after a day and a half.

We make it to the edge of the forest at the cornucopia. If we were to engage in battle with the careers who are both from 1 and the boy from 2 and 4 if none of them was the death from before we would be dead. District 6, 9 and 11 have no chance against 1,2, and 4. But we have to try. I peek my head around a tree and look into the giant field in front of me. The golden horn is 20 feet high with the mouth aimed up in the middle of the field. Although something is inside the horn because I can just make out a tiny piece of black strap hanging off the edge. I turn to whisper to the others,

"They hid their supplies in the cornucopia. I don't see anyone but there is someone watching it. I just know it. They would not leave that gold horn unwatched. It is obviously a trap but we have to choice. If they are out hunting and left 1 person to watch the supplies, we can take him or her but if it is all of them waiting, we are doomed. At night they will be watching it for sure, if not hunting for tributes."

"I've got it! We send one of us out there and that one person will play dumb and start climbing the cornucopia. If careers come and try to climb after that person, the two others will get them from behind," Star pipes up, "And we all know who is going, me." Before we start to protest she continues,

"Cabel, you have the bow and arrow and archery skills and Chiron you have the spear. You can't attack them from far when they chase me or if they climb too high for you to kill them from behind you can shoot them with you weapons. It is only logical and boys? If I don't make it out tell Ornie that I will miss him. " Boom! Another cannon goes off and it is evening now.

"Ready?" Star asks and we both nod. Star runs into the plain field and heads straight for the cornucopia like I did when the gong sounded. Cabel grabs an arrow and readies it in his bow. I grip my spear and get ready to run and that is when it happens. The district 4 boy, Trevok runs out into the forest after Star with a sword in his hand. Cabel shoots an arrow but it misses by an inch because Trevok is moving too fast. I run out into the field after them and throw my spear at Trevok. It sticks in his arm and he falls to the ground. He yells for a moment and then pulls it out. By then I am only a few yards away from him and he gets up and points it at me. In the corner of my eye I see Cabel running and getting into a fight with another male tribute. Knife and bow are slashing at one another. I turn to look at Trevok just in time. He charges me with the spear and tries to run me through with it. Instead, I dodge out of the way and spin beside him as he passes me. Trevok spins around and swears at me. I take out my knife I killed the district 10 girl with and charge at him instead. He swings the spear at my head and I duck. Once he is off balance from swinging the spear too hard, I twist him around and run my knife into his back and it enters his heart.

I pull the spear from Trevok's hands and remove the knife from his dying body. I hear moans from Trevok which reminds me to get back in the game. There is a battle going on behind me. At the edge of the cornucopia is Star and the district 1 boy, Treese and they are fighting, dagger to axe. Then where I saw Cabel, there he is, and the district 2 boy, Lighter, bow to knife. And over to the left there is Ticker battling against the district 1 girl, Glasse. TICKER! SHE IS HERE! I drop my mouth and plenty of questions flood my brain. But they can only be answered if I get to talk to her. I stand there for 10 seconds shocked and then run after her. Then I realize Ticker has a club in her hand. She is fighting hard but Glasse is fighting harder. Ticker swings her club at Glasse but Glasse ducks just like I ducked at Trevok's attack. Boom! Trevok's cannon go off. Glasse runs her dagger across Ticker's stomach and Ticker's blond hair falls to the ground. I start running to her but Glasse takes it as an attack and runs into the forest. I make it to Ticker and kneel beside her.

"Ticker?" I ask, "Ticker!"

"Save the others, it is too late for me," she whispers and grabs my hand. I shake my head and pick her up. She grabs her stomach and closes her eyes. Tears are now running down my cheek and I can't even force myself to talk to her. I run into the forest and keep running leave all my weapons back in the field, and leaving my allies to the careers. A vine wraps my feet together and trips me. I fall to the ground and drop Ticker on the grass. I grab a knife in Ticker's belt and cut myself free. I pull her back in my arms and run into a meadow. Different from the one I camped in before. I lay Ticker on the grass and she opens her eyes,

"You shouldn't have saved me," she whispers, "You sentenced your allies to death. Go back. Leave me hear in peace. Let me go." I consider it for a moment but something stops me. Love. I look into Ticker's eyes and sense that she loves me back. Just like Cabel said. Whenever I came into the arena, I know I needed to win. I would do anything but now if I could, I would switch places with Ticker at this very moment. Her sky blue eyes look straight at me. I hope my girlfriend at home, Alisa, isn't watching because I kiss Ticker.


	7. Dreams

I stick the knife I got from the cornucopia in the ground at Ticker's head. It sticks out of the grass like a cross and I whisper a little goodbye to my tribute partner and go off to mourn so that the hovercraft can collect the body. I am shocked by the pain of Ticker's death. I am very depressed as I walk through the forest but relieved so that if I am in the final 2, it won't be with Ticker. The kiss confirmed my love her but only at last. Her death is depressing me to the point where I sit on the ground. I know I must get over it if I am going to win the games but something is holding me back. I manage to get up and put the thought out of my mind. I can feel it trying to escape its restraints.

I consider going back to the cornucopia to see if anyone remains but I know I would have to wait to tonight because if there were any cannon fires, I wouldn't have heard them. I know there were 3 deaths today for sure. Two unknowns , and Trevok from 4. I keep walking through the arena trying to find a nice spot to sleep. Once I climb to the top of a hill, I sit down and eat some food I still have on me. The capitol seal appears in the sky and the anthem plays. The first death from today is Trevok. So Treese, Glasse nor Lighter died today. That worries me about Star and Cabel. I continue to watch the deaths. The boy from 5. Ticker from 6. Cabel from 9. The news hits me in the gut. It surprises me about how much I care about Cabel. He wasn't much, but he was a friend. This makes me extra worried about Star. The last death that shows up is Ornie from 11. The same feeling for Cabel appears for Ornie. He was a friend. But what overpowers my emotions is curiosity about how Star got away, especially because she was trapped at the top of the horn. I count who is left alive after day 2.

Both from 1. The boy from 2. The boy from 6. The girl from 11 and 12. 6! I made the top 6! My family and friends must be being interviewed. I wonder what Alisa thought about the kiss. I am sure she saw it. I know the name of everyone who is left. In order from boy to girl: Treese, Glasse, Lighter, Chiron, Star and Pixie.

I know I have to find Star and Pixie if I am to beet Treese, Glasse and Lighter. I fall asleep and dream horrible dreams. It starts out in my home of district 6. A huge town where everyone lives is shaped in a circle around a factory site. I am looking from 1st person in my home street. I walk into the city square and see Glasse, the district 1 girl. She is beside four other women standing in the middle of the square. The four other women are Ticker, Star, Pixie and Alisa. Glasse moves in front of them four, takes out a knife and grins. She turns around and slashes the knife at Alisa. The dream ends. Then, I am in the arena. I am standing on my metal plate circling around the cornucopia but there are not the normal tributes around me. It is family and friends. I see my parents, my little brother, Alisa and friends from school. The dream ends. Then I am running through the forest at top speed. But this is too fast for any human. Then I realize I am a mutt. I keep running until I run into a field with blood stained grass. Ticker is in the middle of the field and I run and pounce on her. She tries to squirm away but I clamp my mouth around her head. Then I awake to the sound of a cannon.


	8. Boring  Day

I was being haunted by the nightmares from last night but I would not let them put me off balance. What is really going on right now needs attention. The cannon this morning means we are at the top 5 of the tributes. Who knows who died this morning? It could have been Pixie, the little strategist from 12 who must be alone because Ornie, Ribbon, Ticker, the district 4 girl and I are not with her. We were the original alliance, but the games were not supposed to be like this. It could be Star, a strong fighter from 11 who should be alone too because her alliance is all dead aswell. Or it could have been Glasse, Treese or Lighter but that is less likely. I worry for Star and Pixie and I am afraid to wonder who it is.

It is afternoon and I am still wandering the trees, watching out for any booby traps but none show up. Nothing has happened since this morning's cannon and the audience must be getting thirsty for blood. I hear nothing but the birds chirping in the trees. I eventually make it to the meadow I camped in the first day and sit down on the grass taking out some pieces of a chicken breast I have left in my backpack. Once I am done that, I drink half a water bottle. I don't have much food left, I only have some to last me one more day. I lie on the grass and close my eyes for seconds. If I were to be attacked, I would die because I have no weapons. This is the very moment of peace I have ever had in the games. At this very moment, I don't mourn over Cabel or Ornie or Ribbon, I don't cry over Ticker, I don't miss Alisa, I don't think about Star or Pixie, I don't worry about the careers, I relax.

I open my eyes to realize I have slept for 6 hours and it is about evening. How lucky I was not to get nightmares but I am even luckier I didn't get killed! I sit up and eat some more because I realize I am even more hungry. This is the Hunger Games, after all. I wonder if I missed any cannons when I was sleeping but I think I would have awoken if there was. I see a rabbit going by and if I had a weapon I would try to kill it for food but I can't since I don't. I decide to leave the meadow since it is a very open place and that can be very dangerous if any tribute comes by. Even though I wouldn't like to kill Pixie or Star, maybe they wouldn't mind killing me if they had the chance; maybe they would prefer themselves to do it since I abandoned them both. I keep walking through the forest heading off for the cornucopia because if any careers are there, I would like to get my spear back. I am almost there when the seal appears in the sky, I didn't make it, I planned on getting there before the deaths are shown. The anthem plays and shows who the only death was, and who died this morning, the boy from 2, Lighter. Then everything shuts off. I am relieved to hear that Pixie and Star are alive but I am even more relieved to hear that a career died. I am getting a weird feeling about the situation, and the feeling is that maybe Glasse and Treese, the two tributes from 1, killed Lighter out of disgust from him being from a different district. Maybe they wanted to eliminate another tribute and would rather him than their district partner.

Only one death today, which was in the morning. What a boring day for the capitol. They are bound to do something to kill us off some more. Maybe send some penguin mutts after us. I can't help but laugh at my last thought while I travel. That is when I hear it. A conveyer belt noise, I would know since I come from a factory designed district. I break into a run to the cornucopia because whatever that is, I am not going to face it without a weapon. I keep running when I break from the woods and run straight into the field with the gold horn shining off the moonlight. I see no Treese, or Glasse anywhere and I have a feeling they are hunting other tributes and are off somewhere else. Then I see where the sound is coming from. Right beside the cornucopia is a large table rising very slowly from the catacombs. I see 5 backpacks on the table for 5 tributes. I can only just make out a 11 on one, and a 6 on another. A feast! That is how they plan to bring us together. I know if I touch those backpacks before the announcement, I would be burned by the touch. See, if you touch a backpack from a feast before they announce the feast, your hands will burn to ash and soon, your body. It is much like the 60 second land-mine thing at the cornucopia. Then I hear it,

"CONRATULATIONS TRIBUTES OF THE 60TH HUNGER GAMES! YOU HAVE MADE THE TOP 5! I AM NOW INVITING YOU TO A FEAST! AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. YOU NEED SOMETHING DESPERATELLY SO COME AND GET IT AT THE CORNUCOPIA, NOW!" Our new announcer for the Hunger Games, Claudius Templesmith says throughout the whole arena.


	9. Feast

I decided to run straight into the open and run to the table of the feast. I am half way there now, running as fast as I can. Then I see her, it is Pixie running into the open heading for the same direction as me. I get to the table and throw the backpack with the 6 around my shoulder. I decide to stay at the cornucopia and fight. Today is the day I die or win. When Pixie makes it to the table, Star breaks out of the forest at the same time as Treese from 1. They see each other and break out into a battle with me and Pixie watching.

"Hey," Pixie says and she grabs the backpack with the 12 on it.

"We split up 2 days ago by mutts and you say HEY?" I say while climbing the cornucopia. I am about 5 feet in the air when I hear a cannon and I look to see an axe sticking out of Pixie's head and Glasse standing a few feet away with a grin on her face. I feel relived but saddened by Pixie's death. But now is not the time to mourn. I keep climbing when Glasse is climbing after me. I see out of the corner of my eye that Star and Treese are still fighting. I reach the top and throw myself into the pile of supplies in the hor. I am sitting on something that is very uncomfortable. I look down to see my spear that lies of a pile of backpacks. I grab it and grin thinking, I can kill all these bastards now. Glasse is now at the top of the horn looking down at me. She has her bloody axe in her hand. She jumps in the horn and slashes her axe at me. I jump out of the way and swing my spear at her side. She jumps over it and swings her axe at me again. This time I jump and cling on to the gold horn. I climb and jump out, knowing that my spear will do better outside.

I run a few yards into the field and see Treese laying on the ground will a pool of blood around him. Star is grabbing her backpack that has an 11 on it and grabbing the backpack from Pixie's body. She looks at me and nods. She runs towards the forest. I decide to try and spear her through the back but I decide not too because she saved my life twice, once hiding me from the penguin mutts and once when she cleared the poison out of my leg. I focus my attention back to Glasse who is just jumping out of the cornucopia with an axe in one hand and a knife in the other. She is very fit so she jumps off and does a front flip towards me. We circle each other for a few moments but when she spots Treese slowly dying, she gets distracted for a moment. I take this as an opportunity and swing my spear at her head. It strikes her right in the cheek and she falls to the ground and rolls back up throwing her knife in my way. It sticks itself in my arm and I pull it out with a large blood flow spilling out of the wound.

I run to the table of backpacks and throw both district 1 backpacks on the other shoulder. This makes Glasse really mad and she swings her axe at my face. I duck and kick her in the stomach and she flies back into the gold wall of the cornucopia. She falls to the ground unconscious and I run my spear into her back. She moans and a few seconds later, a cannon goes off. I turn around and grab the district 1 backpacks. I leave the field and go into the shade of the trees so that the hovercraft can collect the 3 bodies of Pixie, Treese and Glasse. I am in the final 2 with Star. I set the backpacks down on the ground and I cross my legs when I sit down. Star is long gone. The supplies in the cornucopia are now all mine. I could go the whole game without even killing Star. I could starve her out. But of course, the gamemakers would not allow that. They will activate more and more booby traps or send mutts after us. I look into my backpack with the 6 in it and find something better than anything you can find at a feast. I find something that will snap me back to reality. I find something that will help me deal with killing Star. I find something that has never been given to in the arena. I find a note from my family.


	10. The Note

_Dear Chiron, _

_This is your mother writing to you at the very moment and I first wanted to tell you that we are so proud to hear that you made it this far. We did not want you in these games at all but what can you do? I just wanted to tell you I love you so much and you will come home to me. I just know it. Hello Chiron. This is your father and I am also proud to have you as a son. Just think, boy, that if you win this, we will have unlimited riches and your little brother and you will never, ever starve. You will win these games for him and for us won't you? Try you best. Here is your little brother. __Mommy told me to rite this to you but I still miss you all the time. Mommy says Im not allowd to watch but somtimes I do anyway becose I need to see if you are ok. I love you. __Hey Chiron. It is Alisa. And yes before you freak out, I saw the kiss. I watch every second of the broadcast, I don't even go to school. I miss you babe. I will see you when you win. You will win. I just know it, and about the kiss, I am not mad or sad or effected at all. I understand completely. We will talk about it at home. I love you. _

_-Family and Friends_

I sit down on the grass and take in what they wrote. Before anything, though, tears start pouring down my cheeks. I close my eyes and hug the letter next to my chest. I understand the reason they put this in the backpack. The gamemakers realized, after Ticker's death, the only thing I needed most was motivation. And this got the job done. I manage to stand up and stop the tears. I miss my family so much but I wouldn't if I got to find my way back to them.

I walk back to the cornucopia and check the perimeter around the field. Star is nowhere to be found. I am surprised that all this time, it turned out it was Star who is in the final 2. I don't want to kill her but I do. I want to kill her to get to my family. It is the only way. My family would kill her if it would bring me home. So shouldn't I do the same? To confirm the final two, we both don't attack each other during the rest of the day. We wait to the night when the capitol seal appears and then the anthem plays in the night sky. The first death is Treese from 1, who was killed by Star. Then Glasse from 1, who was killed by me. Then the last was Pixie, from 12, who was killed by Glasse. And that is it. This time, instead of counting who is alive, I count who is dead.

Glasse and Treese from 1. Lighter and Poppy from 2. Both from 3. Trevok and the girl from 4. Both from 5. Ticker from 6. Both from 7. Both from 8. Cabel and the girl from 9. Both from 10. Ornie from 11. Ribbon and Pixie from 12. So it is only me and Star after all. I decide not to starve her out or wait for mutts. I decide to kill her. My job now, is to kill the female tribute from district 11, Star.


	11. The Final Decision

The last day of the 5th Hunger Games had gone very slowly. I, Chiron Porter, thought I would win. But then I fell in love with someone other than my girlfriend at home. She died as soon as I had the chance to ally myself with her. My allies have fallen, and so have my enemies. But what happens when you fall in the final 2 with a former ally. You are practically screwed. That is what is happening to me now. Star, from district 11 was the tribute partner of Ornie, who was a part of my original alliance. My original alliance is dead. Then my second alliance is all dead too except Star. I wonder what she is doing out there right now. Probably sharpening a knife, or practicing swordsmanship. We haven't attacked each other all day and the game makers know that we won't as long as we are eating well enough. Which, I don't know about Star, but I am. I have all the supplies the careers left behind in the cornucopia. I waited all day with my spear out for Star to attack me but she didn't. She is from district 11, she probably is very well at finding edible plants. So we both wait, to see what the gamemakers have planned for us. Will it be the moss that sucks you underground? The vines wrapping us from the trees? Or the penguin mutts that will tear us to bits? Then night hits from the most boring day at the arena. But I thought too soon.

The night had come and I had my regular dinner of some carrots and cold meatballs and watched the anthem play on the screen in the sky with no deaths. It had been almost a week in the Hunger Games. I have to admit, I didn't think I would make it this far but I hoped I did. Before, I did want to hunt down Star, but I changed my mind since I would be giving her an opportunity to steal my food once I am gone. I have no trouble sleeping because I have a hiding spot in the cornucopia and I would awake if I heard any climbing outside of the horn. So I slept the whole night without worry and woke up to myself alive. I had my breakfast which was a mouthful of bread with slices of cold ham on it. It might sound a little strange but it is great to take your mind off things when you're fighting for your life on live television. This day, is the last day of the Hunger Games. Once I sat down for sharpening my spear with a knife, elsewhere, there was Star doing something similar. The gamemakers know that we are not going to attack each other, so they do it.

I hear a rumbling sound and the ground starts shaking. It is as if it was an earthquake was starting in the arena. The rumbling sound is like thunder from a very far off storm. I am like the growling of a stomach when one is hunger. It gets so bad that I have to kneel down because I am starting to lose balance of myself. The rumbling sound gets louder and I grab a backpack full of food and my newly sharpened spear in case I have to make a run for it. My life flashes before my eyes when I just move out of the way of the cornucopia falling from the ground. The gold horn is laid sideways on the grass, unscratched. The supplies are falling from it when the ground starts to shake even harder. I fall over and see someone emerging from the forest. Star comes out, wide-eyed with a scared look on her face. She is panting and runs toward me. She obviously has been running from the direction of whatever the gamemakers did. I find her hand and start turning around to run the opposite way when I catch a glimpse out of the corner of my eye what we are up against. I am relieved it is not a mutt, but it is much worse. It is what is definitive of killing one of us. I start to run away from it. I now get a chance to describe as I run. The ground from one end of the arena is falling, yes, falling, to the other side of the arena. I fully get what the gamemakers are doing. They are caving the catacombs in. It is as if there is a cave under us. And it is caving it. The ground is falling. Trees are falling over around us. Roots are flying everywhere and cracks of the ground, in the shape of a lightning, are stalking us along with a following fall to our doom. Star and I keep running, dodging trees with their alive vines, and pot holes with motion sensors. The arena has become a dodge or die situation. I am panting very hard along with Star and we both know we can't keep running much longer. Then the final decision comes into place. I run into a vine that slaps me in the face (on purpose) and I fall to the ground feeling my face. It hurts terribly and I feel blood and swelling. From the impact of my fall and my grasp on Star's hand, she fell too but breaking the connection. Then it happens. The trees next to me fall and I feel the ground at my feet leave them dangling. I grab on the edge of the ground where the edge of the grass is. I realize the ground has stopped falling and I look to my right and left to see a long beach of grass and trees that end in an edge of grass which I am holding on too. Downward is a cliff. The whole fraction of the arena behind me is destroyed and is an empty, huge pit. Everything is silent because the gamemakers have caught someone in their giant stunt of dropping the arena on the catacombs. I look down to see an endless pile of metal, trees and other forest things. If I fell, it would mean certain death since it is a long way down.

I try to pull myself up but I fall. I am now going to die. But I am not falling, Star is holding my hand from falling into the pit of rubble. Her eyes are looking into mine and I know she has no intention of killing me. So I say:

"Drop me. Let me fall. It is over. You win, I was the weaker one. Let go!" I yell at her because the wind is get more excited and louder since it has new room to fly. She shakes her head, unable to speak because of tears. She looks up as if thinking and the starts pulling me up on the grass. I am pulled so hard that I roll a few times once I get on solid ground. I wipe my face with my hands and get ready for the gamemakers to start up the ground falling. But I turn around and look off to the edge and see no one where Star was. She was gone. The first thought to come to mind was she ran off into the forest but then something confirms my second thought. That something was a cannon fire. I don't dare look over the edge to see Star's body but she gave up her life for me and I am shaking because of it.

I sit down next to a tree. I hate it that the capitol got what they wanted. They got a good show. The final decision. Will the girl from district 11 drop the boy from district 6 or save him? The only thing that makes me happy is the thought of Alisa. But I drop her form my head and return to hate. I cannot help it, hate is too strong. I hope the hate goes away once I am home, but I feel that it will never go away. Then, finally, I plug my ears so I can't hear Claudius Templesmith's voice announcing the winner. And then I close my eyes, hoping that next time I open them it will be with my family and Alisa in front of them so they can hopefully bring me back to the sanity I was at before the 60th Hunger Games.

THE END. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


End file.
